The present invention relates to providing riders of motorcycles, bicycles, four-wheelers and other small personal transportation vehicles with a compact security shelter device. People often use motorcycles, bicycles and other vehicles for personal transportation. When a rider arrives at a destination or location such as an office, a recreational facility, a motel or even their residence, they rarely if ever have any means of securely protecting their vehicle. Their only choice typically is to park in an uncovered parking space with no security or protection from the elements or vandalism. Often they look for a fixed, immovable object that they might be able to chain or cable the vehicle to so that it (or at least most of it) will still be there when the rider returns. Unprotected motorcycles are often subject to people attempting to remove any items left on the motorcycle and unlocked bicycles are easily stolen or damaged. The present focus of this invention is the development of a new, inexpensive and secure way of protecting these personal transportation devices. To be most effective, such a device should conform generally to the approximate size and shape of such personal transportation vehicles so as not to take up excess space.